


Burn The Midnight Oil

by tnnyoh



Series: In All Prisms [9]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Human Outsider (Dishonored), Pansexual Character, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: Not only does Emily Kaldwin have to deal with the newly proposed institute for the criminally insane, a string of murders in Dunwall may be connected to the long lost sister of former assassin and Empress Killer Daud.





	Burn The Midnight Oil

**Coming Soon:** Emily Kaldwin and her friends have more adventures, more hardships and more canon typical dunwall weirdness.


End file.
